American Pie
by checkyesjuliett
Summary: Bella Swan is the bright eyed, bushy tailed and fresh faced owner of the mysterious Giant Pie cafe, people who enter always come out with a smile on their face s. Edward Masen is a cynical business man determined to find out what her cafes secret is.
1. Chapter 1

**The apple pie in the sky**

_Bella Swan is the bright eyed, bushy tailed and fresh faced owner of the mysterious Giant Pie cafe, people who enter always come out with a smile on their face s. Edward Masen is a cynical business man determined to find out what her and her cafes secret is. But when he finds himself oddly drawn to this quirky cafe and its charming owner/chef the question is not what the secret is but can Bella get him to try some of her pie. _**(That wasn't a euphemism for people out there with dirty minds by the way).**

It was another normal morning at my cafe, albeit rainy, but you learn to expect it in forks. The rain came pouring out of the swirling pewter clouds and ran off of the pie shaped roof in rivulets, slowly building up puddles.

My favourite radio was blaring from my tinny speakers and I was just taking out the last pie from the oven when I heard a knock at the door. I took my time sprinkling the crispy golden pastry with sugar and allowed the glorious smell to waft from the kitchen.

I hurried to the door when the man came into my line of sight. He stood under the cover of the pie crust, sopping wet. His penny coloured hair was plastered to his sculpted face and beads of water ran down his crumpled suit.

I opened the door.

She opened the door to the cosy looking room full of cushy chairs and the scent of pie, figures. The girl had the most enormous chocolaty brown eyes I'd ever seen, long chestnut hair she constantly brushed out of her eyes and a petite frame clothed in raggedy jeans and a crinkled cream blouse. The name tag read Bella.

The roundish room was wallpapered in a tasteful textured cream and pictures of the girl and what I assumed were either her family or friends hung all around. On one side there was a glass counter filled with assorted baked goods; pies, cupcakes, various and sundry cookies and pastries.

The ceiling lights cast a golden yellow glow on the mismatched chairs.

"Sorry to bother you miss but I need a place to shelter from the rain, I know it's far too early for you to be open yet". I said, exasperated that my forgetful driver had reduced the great Edward Cullen to sheltering in the tacky monstrosity of a giant pie.

"That's okay would you like to take a seat?" she asked gesturing to one of the lemon coloured armchairs. "I've just finished baking a cherry, cinnamon and citrus pie, would you like a slice, on the house seeing as you got soaked while I took it out of the oven, you poor thing."

"Cinnamon, cherry and citrus sound like quite an odd recipe, where on earth did you find it? I'm not a sweet person so I'll pass but if you could get me coffee" god why can't she leave me alone to my musings doesn't she have pies to bake?

Her face dropped into a hurt disappointed expression and her brown eyes grew doe like. "Sure coming right up, strong, black and no sugar right? I can tell. I don't use recipes by the way, it's why every day the pies have different fillings, I was hoping to test drive it on you to see if it was an edible combination" she rambled. I can tell? What did she mean by that?

Bella wandered over to the kitchen area I could just glimpse from behind the counter and pressed a series of buttons on the machine. For lack of anything else to do I watched her as she bustled about the kitchen, she seemed to be in her element. Her walk was rather a clumsy gait and as she stumbled about I saw her put away and battered old book, presumably she used it to write about the weird pie filling concoctions she invents.

Soon a steaming black cup of coffee arrived on my table along with a rather flushed looking waitress.

I placed the coffee on his table and pointed to the seat opposite him. "Do you mind?" I asked timidly. "Not at all" he muttered looking out of the window. I sat down and studied him. His profile chiselled to perfection, a solid jaw, flawless white skin and beautiful mossy green eyes. His suit although worse for wear was very tasteful, clearly tailored for him. The bags under his eyes were evident, clearly the world of business only allowed for three hours sleep, the fact he was here at 7am reinforced the point.

I could tell he was lonely even if it was only on a subconscious level; one of the basic needs is human contact, someone you could be yourself with. He clearly hadn't found one of those in his sky high corporate ladder .The way he nursed his mug and refused to look me in the eye proved it. My one's going to be a challenge I thought to myself.

"Do you mind" I asked frustrated. "Sorry mind what"? She asked sickeningly innocently. "Your blatant staring is rather grating my shredded nerves!" I said my voice slightly rose. She landed back slightly, her eyes hardening. "I'm not staring I'm studying, there's a big difference my friend". "At what point in the five minutes have I known you did you become my friend, you don't even know my name Bella?" I spat. Friends only hold you back; leave you when you need those most. "Edward Cullen" she said confidently "I went to high school with you or is that too far back for and ignoramus like you to recall? Tell me, how is Alice?" she said he face rising in colour.

"touché" I said a smirk creeping across my face. She stormed off into the kitchen and I could hear the banging of pots and pans.

This coffee was good, I left a ten dollar bill on the table and exited without saying my goodbyes, just as the place was starting to fill up.

He'll be back, I can tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: it seems there was some confusion over points of view in the last chapter, sorry people, and virtual cookies on me. I'll write whose view it is at the top from now on and change the last chapter when I can be bothered.**

**EPOV**

After leaving the overly cheery cafe I called a cab to take me to the office, we can't all sit round all day baking cookies and gossiping.

Soon I arrived at the tall building on the outskirts of Seattle where most of my time was spent. I nodded to the hare brained receptionist who was painting her talons and regretted it when she blew me a kiss. Apparently me telling her I had much better things to do than "service" her (not my words, hers) didn't quite cut the cheese with someone as oblivious as her.

When I entered my frosted glass walled office the grey clouds cast a watery light on the mountain of paperwork I had to do. Apparently today would be another 12 hour day. I brought the first case file with me as I made my third cup of coffee of the morning and glanced through, just a simple case, easily solved, but boring.

You can tell how bad the day will be by the amount of coffee I drink. A three cup day is relatively usual. When it reached seven cups and my eye starts to twitch it's an-extremely-stressful-might-loose-my-job-and/or-privileges day.

I sat down at my desk in the somewhat uncomfortable chair and started to make notes.

Three hours later I was only on the second case, god I need more coffee.

**BPOV**

I was busy putting some slices of pie to be taken back to the police station for my father Charlie and his co-workers, so I didn't notice him coming in through the door and sneaking up on me.

My heart leapt in shock as I felt his strong arms wrap round me and swing me round. "Jake" I cried turning round quickly and enveloping about a quarter of his muscular frame in a hug. "Long time no see" he said, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

Jacob Black, my partner in crime. Distinguishable by his russet skin and conker eyes, he stood a good two feet taller than me. After leaving forks high I had needed someone to help me with the loan in order for me to fulfil my dream of owning a cafe. Jake was my childhood friend and was almost as passionate about food as I was only eating it rather than cooking, he was brave enough to try even some of my most crazy recipes.

We bought an old roadside cafe and revamped the kitchen and dining area doing most of the work ourselves. We filled it with mismatched furniture scrounged from various places and had the giant pie roof fitted.

Soon our cafe built up a large repertoire of regular customers addicted to my cooking and it made a tidy amount of money, with enough for me to start saving. Soon it became the most popular cafe in Forks; I could do with more help in the kitchen in fact. But after a failed attempt to teach Jake to make cookies, I gave up. Now he mostly stuck to the advertising and account side of it as well as coming in at some of the busier times of day to help me serve people. His friend demeanour earned him many extra tips.

"Now, take a seat and I'll bring you some pie. You know you're not allowed in my kitchen" I berated him for a rule introduced after an unfortunate incident involving cookies. I poked him out of my sacred place with a spoon, much to his amusement.

He took a seat in one of beanbag seats and sat down next to him on a matching one. "Huff, that was lower than I thought" I said trying to regain my balance. Jake let out deep laughs until his eyes were streaming.

We chatted for hours about random stuff, his part time mechanics course was going well for him and he hoped to pass with flying colours, he was naturally gifted and kept my battered red Chevy running for me. The time ran past us and it was getting dark by the time we locked up and headed home.

**EPOV**

It was 11 when I was finally finished with the pile of papers on my desk; I was ready to rip them to shreds.

I headed down to the basement where the gym was. I changed into my sweats and jogged on the treadmill for an hour, listening to the thump of my feet and the rain on the windows. The noise soothed me and I soon forgot about the annoying paperwork and my meeting tomorrow.

I got the company driver to get me back to my flat and made myself a serving of pasta, pretty much all I could cook. I collapsed on my bed, grateful and slept restlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize for my sporadic posts but I have 30 pages of coursework due in soon! I'm sorry I haven't made it clear what Edwards job is, I think a lawyer is a pretty safe bet at this point, but if I change it later on so it fits better with the story, please leave the pitchforks and torches at home. Oh yeah, I'm not Stephanie Meyers in case you were wondering.**

**EPOV**

I groaned as I woke up, god I need more sleep. I looked at the glowing numbers on my alarm clock and waited for the blurriness to disappear so I could actually read them. 6:00am ugh.

After jumping in a cold shower I was relatively awake. A coffee would help that further. I called my driver and asked him to drive me to work, today was definitely not a run to work mood.

I watched the blur of moss, trees and an approaching sign out of the semi darkened window. When we were close enough for me to read the aforementioned sign I said unthinkingly to the driver "turn here" it was the turn off for that pie cafe. I could get some more of that coffee.

The driver looked suspiciously at me as I got out of the car, it his job to drive me wherever the hell I want to go, on every whim dammit. Why's he looking weirdly at me pray?

When I knocked on the door I was let in almost instantly this time, well of course she would, today I'm not getting soaked. I was met with the overpowering smell of vanilla.

"Sorry I may have overdone the shortbread, I have three plates of it in the kitchen. I didn't expect to see you back so soon" she said quizzically. "Well my coffee maker died a painful death this morning and I came to get a cup" she smiled at my excuse. In truth I didn't know why I had come here, a fleeting fancy of my mind that there was something different about this place and its owner. It almost emitted an aura of wellbeing just by being there.

I took the same seat as yesterday and watched her retreating back as she bustled into the kitchen. She turned on the coffee machine, causing it to hum contentedly; mine never hummed, just groaned, and sprinkled more sugar on the plates of shortbread. I wrinkled my nose in distaste, I hate sugary things.

When she brought me my coffee she took a seat, same as yesterday. But she also placed on of the plates of biscuits. "I was wondering if you'd do me a favour?" she asked. "That depends vastly upon what it is" god if she wants me to eat the damn cookies I'm walking out right now.

She studied me silently for a minute, her head tilted to one side with her hair almost reaching the table, almost auburn in this light. "Well as I said I may have inadvertently overdone the shortbread slightly. I was wondering if you could take a plate of my hands for me. I'm sure your co-workers would appreciate it even if you don't like sweet things".

Why not, I can dump them on the table at my meeting, if they get eaten the get eaten, we leave out glasses of water don't we?

"Thanks" I said and I pulled the plate closer to look at them. They were thin perfectly round pale crumbly discs with darker swirls of chocolate spanning from the centre.

**BPOV**

When Edward came in this morning he looked like death on legs, his skin was pale and deep purple bags hung under his eyes. His lanky frame told me he didn't eat the best diet in the world, the poor thing probably never worked out how to turn on his oven, but I recognised a wiry strength that shouldn't be underestimated.

After offering him the plate of shortbread he started at them for a while, like he was trying to ascertain patterns in them or hidden meanings. I went back to my kitchen to clean up the mixing bowls I had used earlier. And I heard the clatter of the chair he was on being pushed back.

I hastened to the door and watched him leave. This time though. He looked back.

I gave him a little finger wave and picked up his mug and the ten dollars he has left. It wasn't long before my regulars started filing in. It was simple a cup of strong sweet tea and a slice of Loganberry pie for Sue, a hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows served with a huge slice of Battenberg for Seth, shortbread and black coffee for Mr. Banner. Of course it's impossible to bake everyone's favourites every day but I can normally tell what people will like.

I got Seth to deliver a bath of assorted pie and cookies to the police station and school staff room with the promise of free deserts for two weeks and started to clear up some of the empty tables. When I heard the tinkle of the bell above the door I whipped round to see one of my eldest friends Alice Cullen with her polar opposite Rose in tow. Alice and Rose are sisters but as different as could be. Alice was 5 foot nothing with spiky black hair and a petite frame. Her enthusiasm is unstoppable which in high school earned her the nickname Evil Pixie. Whereas Rose was a tall willowy blonde with striking looks. She was more reserved and aloof but once you got to know her you find she's one of the most loyal people.

I ran towards Alice and she did the same. I spun her round and placed her down so I could hug Rose who was smiling at our greeting. "sit down let me get you some cake" they did and I almost ran to my kitchen to get the special things I reserved for parties, red velvet chocolate cake for Rose and a light fluffy angel food cake for Alice. I also juggled a tea pot and cups on the tray and haphazardly hurried back.

"So tell me everything how is your clothes range going? Rose, still modelling? What's it like in New York? "I squealed excited. Alice rushed back just a fast as me "it's great I got a new deal to design a wedding dress for someone very important yesterday" I was dying to know who, I knew Alice was successful but designing a dress for a celebrity, wow. It made my lifelong ambition look rather small. "Who, wow that amazing I'm so happy for you!" Rose jumped in with her melodious voice. "Me!" "So you and Emmet are finally making it official" I cried. Rose and Emmet had been childhood sweethearts ever since Rose fixed his beloved jeep back when we were juniors. "Can I cater please, please, please; I'll get on my knees and beg if I have to. I want to help as much as possible, there's so much to do, have you set a date." "Yes I'd love you to, but it's not till next year so we don't have to start planning just yet" she replied giggling. "Were just here to see our old childhood buddy, your cafe seems to be doing great, still hanging round with Jake?" she asked wrinkling her perfect dainty nose. "He's the cafes partner , you just don't like him because he messed up your hair that one time, it was 7 years ago, let it go Rose". We all smiled at the memory of the Perfect Rose Cullen with messy hair. She smoothed it down self consciously. "So err Alice" I said drawing the conversation away from fashion and hair, both subjects I was way out of my depth in " have you seen your brother lately, he seems a little, out of it" her face immediately became angry. "He's actually been out of his office lately?" she asked clearly bitter. Last year Edward had been unable to go to Alice's wedding to Jasper, a cute southern boy who was a renowned physiatrist. I don't think she ever got over it.

**EPOV**

After the meeting my boss called me over by the window. "Edward you know you're a valued asset to the firm and your recent commitments have not gone unnoticed. The cookies were a stroke of genius, you're just what were looking for in the senior lawyers, with your abstract way of thinking and I think you'd fit the job perfectly. Shorter hours, a bigger pay check and a benefit package million people who's sell their soul for. Whaddya say?" Finally after three years of hard work and no social life, I missed my own damn sister's wedding, the dick was promoting me, for a plate of cookies? "I'd be delighted sir" I said shaking his hand. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off and I'll get someone to draw you up a contract."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have no idea whatsoever how the legal system works so if I fluff it up please tell me my mistakes and I'll amend them ASAP. Sorry it took me like a week to write this chapter as well my writer block is growing to the size of the Great Wall of China.**

**P.S Virtual cookie to all those who reviewed, thanks guys.**

**EPOV**

It was still the early afternoon by the time I had finished clearing up my office; hopefully my new one will be bigger, with a better view and hopefully closer to the coffee machine. God I need coffee.

I decided to take a leisurely walk back to my apartment and get some coffee on the way. The giant pie cafe certainly was conveniently positioned, dead centre between my home and my work. As I walked along the oppressive dove grey road the cars rushed past me at a blurring rate. It was nice just to watch the world go by for once instead of racing it.

The green moss grew up the trees and the damp leaves dripped rain on me from the canopy, I had once found the green oppressive, and struggled to get away from such a small town like Forks. But now it was home, the green signified life to me, not rain.

When I reached the cafe kitsch eighties music was drifting out along with girlish laughter. I stopped in the doorway and surveyed the scene; my two sisters Rose and Alice were sitting around a table and Bella was bent over clutching her sides red in the face and breathless from her giggles. I froze and was about to sneak back out when my footsteps triggered the tinkling bell about the door. Shit.

**BPOV**

He was stood in the doorway half turned to go back out with a white knuckle grip on the china patterned plate from this morning, was he really that scared of Alice?

"What do you think you're doing here" Alice shrieked at him, I don't think my ears are ever going to be the same again. She picked up one of the cupcakes I spent ages perfecting the icing of and crushed it in her delicate fingers, ran over to Edward and swirled it through his hair. I sniggered. Rose sat there looking shocked and Alice stood there looking smug. Edward was dumbfounded, he didn't even make a move to try and get the cake out of his hair.

Alice sat back down and glared at him "you can go now" she commanded. He shook his head in disbelief; his glorious bronze locks obscured by rainbow butter cream and sprinkles, placed the plate on the nearest table and grabbed a leftover smoothie which he proceeded to throw with perfect aim at Alice's back. The resulting splatter covered the whole table, including me and Rose. "My hair she shrieked and grabbed the remains of her chocolate cake and thrust it at Edwards white shirt clad chest. Alice keen to get in on it clutched another cupcake and threw it haphazardly into the tussle.

Before I knew I it I was joining in, cake flew through the air, making the mother of all messes. Soon the shouts of rage and annoyance were replaced by inconsolable laughter and later we were all rolling round on the icing covered floor in fits of giggles, even Edward, the most reserved person I'd ever met.

**EPOV**

When we all came to our senses after the cake fight I was literally caked in crumbs that had stuck to the icing, I was going to need a new suit. How could four grown adults have a food fight?

Alice and Rose went to look in the mirror positioned in the bathroom and came back with aghast expressions on their faces. "Yeah... uh sorry Bella, I have urgent business to attend to" Alice said bolting for the door. "Yeah, I'd love to stay and clear up the mess with you but... I have a very important appointment" Rose followed suit.

Bella stood up exasperatedly looking round her cafe; it was more than business to her, like a second home. She shook her head, causing sprinkles to cascade to the floor. "I'll stay and help if you want, I feel bad, and this whole shenanigan was my fault" I offered, if there was one thing Esme had raised me to be it was a gentleman. "That would be wonderful thanks, but don't feel bad, it got rid of the tension between you and your sister, you two used to be so close" , she looked whimsical as I assumed she was remembering our high school days just a faint memory to me now.

It spent hours of scrubbing the floor to remove all traces of cupcakes from the room. We filled it with small talk; the weather, music –I was surprised to find she likes classical like Clair de Lune one of my favourites-, how the cafe was doing and how she got into cooking. Watching her speak was a new experience for me; she was so animated about anything she discussed. When she couldn't find her words she used dramatic hand gestures and she didn't push me for opinions or information about myself, something I was grateful for.

When we were done she offered to cook some food for tea, I accepted gratefully, there was only so much pasta I could eat. She appraised me up and down "you can wash up as best you can in the bathroom, I'll see if I can dig out some clothes of Jakes out back". Jake, who was he?

I washed of most of the cake out of my hair leaving it to drip down my neck and washed my hands, the pants were salvageable, and I just dusted off most of the icing. However the shirts a write off, the chocolate cake will stain it, dammit that was one of my best linen ones.

Bella came out and saw me standing there contemplating my shirt, she blushed as she handed me a chequered shirt about two sizes too big for me. "Err... dinners almost done, I'm just gunna go clean up" she stammered shyly.

**BPOV**

I came out of my poky apartment to find Edward standing staring intently at his ruined shirt. I didn't realise how muscular he was, his pale skin was perfectly toned, I blushed when he saw me staring and gave him the shirt. I went back to the kitchen in the apartment to check on my stew, the kitchen in my apartment was friendlier, sans industrial sized appliances. I quickly dunked my hair in a sink full of warm water and combed out the remaining crumbs. I threw on yesterday's pair of jeans and scarlet t-shirt and called him through.

I ladled him some stew into bowls and poured a finger of whiskey for myself and one for him. "It's nothing fancy" I cautioned him, just heated up leftovers. But he tucked in hastily regardless like he hadn't eaten in weeks, not to self; send some sandwiches with him to work some days.

After we'd finished eating, me much after him, although he seemed content to watch me dunk my bread roll in repeatedly, as though my motions fascinated him, we had a brief argument over who should be allowed to do the washing up. "Nonsense, you're the guest and you already helped my clean up after the food fight, but as a special treat you can dry, kay" I told him sternly.

As we were washing up he hesitantly asked "so who's Jake, your boyfriend?" Was he jealous? I burst into fits of unladylike laughter, he looked alarmed. "Sorry" I explained "it's just such an odd suggestion to me, he's like my brother, he's my best friend and this cafes partner in crime, I don't know what I'd do without him.

By the time we finished it was dark and the stars were shining in the velvety black sky. I offered him a lift, which he politely declined and waved Edward off. He seemed to be coming out of his shell a little, he even waved back.

I went back inside and had a scalding hot shower before bed. I sank into my assorted pillows gratefully; it had been a hectic day.

**EPOV**

When I got back to my flat I sank into my pillows gratefully, it had been a hectic day. While trying to get to sleep I pondered Bella's' friendly demeanour, was that why I was so drawn to her quirky cafe?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'll update whenever the hell I feel like writing anything I write when I'm in a bad mood is shit anyways. Don't judge me! I know I change POVs too quickly but I'm trying to get a huge juxtaposition between Bella and Edward.**

**EPOV**

I awoke tangled in my sheets; the plain white walls hurt my eyes. I couldn't remember my dream but damn it had certainly been stressful. I dropped my arm on to the alarm clock effectively silencing it and groaned as I rolled onto the floor. I groggily pulled together a suit, but this time, for the hell of it, I put on my battered old Chuck Taylors from high school. These are the shoes I wore on my first date, my first exam, my first keg party, and my birthday dinner and of course graduation. I'll be damned if I can't wear them on the first day of being a senior lawyer as well.

I grabbed a bowl of mush for breakfast sprinkled with a diabetes inducing dose of sugar and a strong black coffee.

Today was a walking day, it prolonged the time between me drinking coffee and faking a respectful conversation with my bosses, I swear they're all slave drivers. On my way past the turn off for the Giant Pie cafe my feet took my down the mossy overgrown path. Again. This was becoming my regular routine; at least I had a genuine excuse though, the coffee's nice and Bella seems to enjoy having someone to chat with so early in the morning.

**BPOV**

I awoke to the sun shining through my thing curtains warming my toes delightfully. I had dreamt about my mother's old garden in Phoenix. She always took up fads; church one week Wicca the next. I was surprised when she kept gardening. She took the barren wasteland of our garden and turned it upside down. When spring came hundreds of shoots worked their way through the damp earth and by summer we had the most beautiful from yard in the neighbourhood. In my dream the colours had been especially vivid; swirls of violets, red roses, buttery sunflowers and lime grass. It seemed the sun always shone on that garden. It isn't that I don't like Forks, it was my home now, and I just miss the sun. The watery pale sunlight filtered through the clouds of forks was nothing compared to the blazing ball of fire that hung low in the Arizonian skies.

I rolled leisurely out of my pile of assorted pillows and danced around the small room to Iron and Wine while rummaging through my antique dressers many drawers for the shirt I wanted to wear, red gingham print with a large embroidered pie in the corner. It was one of my favourites; Alice had made it for me as a going away present when she moved towards the big lights and sounds of the big apple. I finished my haute couture ensemble with my scruffy pair of jeans and pulled my hair into a messy topknot secured with some patterned chopsticks.

In the kitchen I pulled out a frying pan and the necessary ingredients for waffles and grabbed a pair of plastic cherry earrings and secured them in my lobes, the stud in the piecing nearer the top of my ear I'm not allowed to take out yet. Jake coerced me into it around new years. My first batch of waffles came out a perfectly even golden brown and I sprinkled them with icing sugar. I wasn't surprised when I heard a knock at the door, Edward again, I haven't lost one yet.

**EPOV**

The cold air was condensed on the plate glass windows outside the cafe and I saw Bella's blurry form stop to make a smiley face with her finger before she opened the door with a cheery grin, how was she so happy all the time?

I took my usual seat and watch the cars rushing past, it was nice to be the only one not in a hurry for a change. Bella appeared a few minutes later with a plate of waffles and her divine coffee in tow. She pulled up a beanbag opposite me and offered me the plate of waffles. "C'mon take one, you're wasting away" she pouted, I if anyone can deny someone with that look they are better man than I. I took one of the proffered waffles tentatively.

"How do you get them to taste so nice, mine always fall apart when I pull them out of the evil machine?" I ran my hand through my hair puzzled as I prodded the delicacy sitting in front of me. "The trick is to check every few minutes to see if they look the right colour" she tilted her head towards the waffles.

**BPOV**

"You mean they're not supposed to be black at the edges" he looked at me sceptically as though I had told him the ghost of waffle past had appeared to me in a dream. "You know if you want me to teach you how to cook something other than pasta you can come over some evenings" I offered, such a godlike being shouldn't be surviving on pasta. I felt the blush spreading across my cheeks; of course he wouldn't want cooking lessons. "I'd like that" he replied with a shy smile.

We sat there while he nursed his coffee; I don't know how he drinks the stuff, as strong a rocket fuel and bitter as my parents' divorce was certainly not how I liked my drinks. I made small talk about the business casually dropping in Jake's name occasionally to see his reaction. His guard was instantly up, his shoulder tensed almost imperceptibly and he glowered into his coffee.

"So err... Jake is the partner of the cafe, what does he do to help exactly?" Edward asked with one eyebrow slightly raised. "He does the advertising and accounts and stuff I guess" I replied watching him closely. "Oh really and what does that entail?" his eyebrow crept closer the comma of penny coloured hair on his forehead. "I don't really know".

"so what your saying is he gets half the profits and maybe more skimmed off on the side from you every month and you don't even know what he does to help?" he asked incredulous. I stood up he had no right to be bad mouthing jake they had never even met. " you don't know what the hell you're speaking about, jake is as passionate about this business as I am and a valuable asset, if you don't respect that you can get the hell out of Jake's and my cafe" I raised my voice at him putting emphasis on the my.

"Okay calm down I just don't want you taken advantage of" he tried to diffuse the situation, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "Don't treat me like a child, I don't need you advice now get the hell out" I commanded.

"b-but I was just... "

**EPOV**

I tried to explain but she cut me off mid sentence. "OUT" she yelled pointing at the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: so who likes cake? This is quite a short chapter I know but there wasn't much that needed to be written. **

**EPOV**

I slinked out of the café, had I been out of line? I was just trying to look after her, the Giant Pie Café was her lifelong dream, and I'd hate to see it go down the pan because she never bothered to check her accounts.

Maybe it was none of my business, I'd known her for less than a week, and all I remember of her form high school was a slightly shy girl who was one of Alice's favourite makeover victims. I meandered down the path replaying our argument in my mind; she had gotten very mad very quickly. It appears Bella has a temper.

I remembered the way the pink spread across her flushed cheeks. The way she brushed her mahogany fringe out of her eyes. The way she licked her lips before she yelled at me. God I need a drink.

.My first sickie, it felt like I should do something to mark the occasion, go out with friends, or hold a party. But I need to think, my brooding face already in place I called the firm.

It wasn't long before I had found myself a stool in the first seedy looking bar I saw. It had a collection of the usual drunkards scattered around the room serving as décor, and I looked at the peeling paint with distaste.

I ordered a double measure of whiskey and let my head drop into my hands; this was going to be a long day.

The amber whiskey tasted like dirt in my mouth, anything would compared to the coffee she serves me every morning. God I'm such a terrible person and she just stands there and takes my shit. What had she done to deserve my attitude?

Half an hour later and more drinks than I can count my thoughts about our argument became far less flattering. I'm not in the wrong, she gave as good as she got. You shouldn't dish if you can't take.

I staggered home and collapsed onto my bed staring at the swirling ceiling. Trying to work out a pattern was like trying to work out what emotion was changing her eyes, almost imperceptibly. I had never met anyone so hard to read.

Sighing I rolled over and pressed my tried eyes into the sterile white pillow.

**BPOV**

I sat down shakily; I didn't like confrontation, and a few hot we tears slid down my cheeks. Calm down Bella your being unreasonable; people have arguments all the time.

I wiped away the tears and gulped down the largely untouched coffee scalding my tongue, not that I cared. I pulled out my cell and called the first number that came to mind, Jake. I rarely took days off, it must be his turn to run the café for a day.

Soon he arrived enveloping me in warm hug. I smiled weakly at him; I wanted to be alone to mope. I handed over the keys and went for a walk in the forest. I used to find it eerie walking through it on my own but many hours exploring with Jake had carved all the familiar paths through my mind.

I let my brain guide my feet over the welcoming damp ground, only stumbling a few times, I new record in fact. I soon reached the small opening in the trees where a mossy sun bleached log laid, serenely.

The sun filtered through the leaves casting a dappled glow over my feet. I rolled over and lay facing the sky. The clouds swirled overhead, a common sight in Forks. The pale blue of the sky that was supposed to be relaxing was more like a pale dove grey that was more ominous.

The canopy of leaves above me reminded me of his eyes, every shade of green imaginable. Subtle hints of moss, jade, lime and mint on a backdrop of pure emerald, bright and beautiful.

When the clouds started to form an even higher canopy above the trees I took my leave, slowly wandering down the twisting path back to the café.

I nodded to Jake and waved at the few people sitting at the tables and went straight into my apartment. The lamps on the walls highlighted the blue patterns on the wall paper and I left my coat pooled at the bottom of the antique mirror in my hallway.

I collapsed onto my bed and pressed my face into the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: yep, this took too long to write but whaddaya gunna do? Sue me?**

**EPOV**

I awoke gasping.

The white sheets were wrapped around my legs like ghostly chains and lightning streaked across the stormy dawn sky. To the east vague beginnings or red and orange splashes were forming.

I rolled out of bed with a groan and thumped onto the cold, hard, wooden floor with a loud thud. Ugh. My mouth was fuzzy and my eyeballs felt fluffy. Water my brain croaked half-heartedly. I shuffled into my pristine en-suite and drank straight from the tap.

I sat down at the breakfast bar nursing my head in my hands. I needed a cunning and devious plan to make up our argument to Bella. She didn't seem like the flowery type. I needed something to show her how sorry I was without making her feel bad.

I was almost asleep again when my head slipped out of my hand banging my chin on the marble work top, jolting me into conciseness. Newly alert I poured myself coffee. The plumes of white steam carried through the air reviving me.

After an hour of pondering on the best course of action I dressed in the crumpled suit from yesterday and with my present under my arm and set off for Bella. On my lonely walk there under the rising sun I almost turned back at least fifty times. What if she thought it was dumb or worse, she never wanted to speak to me again. I enjoyed our talks in the mornings and as much as didn't want to admit it every day her baked goods smelled more and more appealing despite the fact I've hated most sugary things since high school.

I was too busy panicking about how she's reacts to realise how close I was, I was startled to see a giant golden pie crust with the sun rising behind it when I looked up. Cautiously I walked round the back; hopefully she doesn't have motion sensors on her lawn. At the back almost directly opposite to the entrance was a window surrounded by trellises full of roses. They were a deep red, almost back near the edges in the morning light.

I picked up a small handful of the gravel and slowly tossed them at the window making plinking noises as the hit and fell to the dewy grass. I heard a moan and mentally slapped myself. Of course she'd be asleep jackass. It was like. Oh shit what was the time? I looked at my watch and cursed in a long stream that would make any sailor proud under my breath. No turning back now. A pale face came to the window with deep circles under her eyes.

**BPOV**

I rolled over and moaned. What the hell was that noise? I kept my eyes tightly shut hoping it would go away. It didn't. I dropped out of my bed and crept over to the window peaking under the curtain. A shadowy figure stood outside my house looking frustratedly at this wrist. I picked up the phone about to dial Jake when he let out a long stream of cusses that made a pale blush creep across my cheeks. Hang on I recognise that voice. Edward. Oh god, I made a complete prat of myself yesterday, I needed to control my temper. When I got angry I had a tendency to completely and utterly embarrass myself beyond redemption.

I slowly drew back the curtains and straightened my legs so I was almost at eye level or at least as much as I could be considering my petite frame. I pulled open the rusted window with some effort and lent out. I used to dream about stuff like this happening to me as a teenager, my boyfriend knocking on my window and quoting Romeo and Juliet's balcony scene.

It was one of my favourite books and I was not unaware of the irony that Juliet had two men at her feet, one completely forbidden by her mother. But when my mother had gotten me my own phone line expecting me to be flooded with calls from my dotting swains, not one appeared.

"What" I hissed, it came out more harshly than I'd intended and I saw him wince. "Listen I'm sorry" he started to say but I cut him off. "Nah, I'm sorry I completely blew up at you yesterday, you were just looking out for me. But why the deuce are you here so dam early?" I yawned to prove my point and he looked down sheepishly.

"I couldn't sleep" he muttered. "I wanted to make it up to you, my father always taught me never to go to sleep with a woman mad at me" he explained his velvety voice slightly pained.

I beckoned him closer; he obliged his orb like eyes shining in the light of the pale sun. I leaned forward and spoke into his ear. "So what are you hiding behind your back then" I asked he looked like a little boy with his hands caught in cookie jar. I shrugged and produced a battered red leather bound book. "Aw thanks you shouldn't have got me a, wait what is it? I asked.

"You need to look at in the light" it used to belong to my mother. I walked back into my bedroom and turned on the light. "Why don't you some in, we can commence lesson one of your cooking lesson; scrambled egg. That is unless you have plans for breakfast already. I frowned, someone was probably wondering where he was about now.

Oddly he replied with a cheeky grin and said "sure ill be right in". I saw him disappear and turned to look at the strange little book he had presented to me. I almost died when there was a loud thus and a "SHIT" right behind me. I must have jumped about three feet in the damn air. Smooth Bella, real smooth.

"You know I expected you to go round to the door" I scolded him and laughed at him rubbing his knees.

**EPOV**

She was still staring puzzled at the book her tiny nose all crinkled up like an adorable little rabbit. "It's my mother's old cookery book" I explained. She flipped it open and examined the pages that had yellowed with antiquity. Little notes were scrawled all over the margins by three generations of the Cullen women, but I wasn't about to tell her that. Cooking wasn't really Alice's scene and I knew it would have a much better home here than at my flat on an almost unreachable shelf.

I was shocked when she drew me into a warm embrace and I was just getting my stunned limbs to move to hug her back when she jumped away and blushed realising she was only wearing a thin blue nighty. I immediately looked away.

When I looked back from exiling her oddment filled room she had wrapped herself in a fuzzy dressing gown and was at the door. "So breakfast?" she smiled, here goes nothing.

Half an hour later and three failed batches later we were munching on perfect scrambled eggs. Well not quite perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hey I'm thinking of adding in a few m rated scene later on in the story but that would mean changing the overall rating to an M. Any objections?**

**EPOV**

I walked out of the glow the café cast on the pavement into the road with a smile on my face. She liked the present. She liked me.

The sun shone brighter on the back of my neck with every step I took. There was no awesome soundtrack but it was damn near perfect. I whistled as I walked and watched the cars rush by me.

When I arrived at the oppressive grey building that housed my office I stepped into the air coned reception with a sigh. In the elevator I met my boss. At a grand height of five foot nothing and no hair to speak of his looks was not exactly his best asset. However what Mr. James lost in the appearance department he made up for with sheer enthusiasm.

"Edward m'boy, how are you this fine day, nice weather huh?" oh and did I mention, he's always overly cheerful as well. "Fine thank you, sir, yourself?" I replied out of common courtesy. "I was wondering if you could speak to some of the new lawyers we've just got, fresh from school. There a bit... well just between you and me there not exactly up to our standards" he implored with a hushed voice. When I gave a slight nod to my head he shook my hand firmly and stepped out of the elevator, his smile crinkling the skin at the corners of his old eyes.

As I walked past the frosted glass door of my old office watching my replacement struggle to open the window I chuckled and hefted my cardboard box of stuff into my new, improved office.

I stared in amazement for a few seconds. The walls were painted a tasteful cream with cherry coloured wood skirting boards. The desk was made out of the same wood and the window that spanned the entire length of the far wall gave a mouth dropping view of the Seattle skyline. On wall was lined with books, mainly past cases but a few of the previous owner's battered favourites. A new top of the line computer stood proudly humming on my huge desk and the ceiling lamps lit up the vast expanse of the room.

Wow.

I sat down at my desk and swivelled round a few times on the plush leather chair. I almost jumped out of my seat when the black phone sitting at my desk rang, its deep tones echoing through the room. "Hey Edward" a high voice bubbled. Alice. "It's me and roses last night in the area and I thought we could go out to a meal to celebrate. Rose charmed the guy at the new Italian place that's just opened we have a reservation for us all at 8, okay? I expect you to be wearing the new suit I left for you in your apartment this morning, which by the way you weren't in at 6 in the morning" she commanded. "How the hell did you get in?" I asked in amazement. "There are few things a good hair accessory cannot do my dear Edward", she sang mischievously. "Fine I'll meet you there". I grumbled as I put down the phone.

After a few hours of tediously checking my emails, which had built up to biblical proportions on my day off, the phone rang again. "Edward m'boy is that you?" it was Mr. James again. "Yes, sir" I tried my best not to sound sarcastic. "Ah I've got all the newbies ready and waiting for you in conference room 3, just a few tips and you can send them on their way, I'm sure you're a very busy man" he said. "But sir, I have no idea what to say" I begged. "Nosense I'm sure you'll be just fine. I'll meet you there in five." and there was a resounding click as he hung up. Git.

I shuffled, defeated, to the impersonal, generic conference room. When I got there I was greeted by an array of faces, much younger than myself.

An hour later I was still answering questions about where the toilets are I don't remember reading this in my job description.

I dragged myself down to the waiting company car and almost fell asleep on my way home. I needed a shower and shave before meeting up with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

**BPOV**

I cleared up after breakfast, methodically putting plates and bowls into the industrial sized dishwasher. I hummed along to the radio as I worked, slicing shortbread into perfect squares and liberally sprinkling sugar on everything. Today for a change I placed some tiny marshmallows on top of the cupcakes. Smiling contentedly I placed my wares in the glass counter Jake had salvaged from and old patisserie that went bust.

It wasn't long before I was rushed of my feet with customers. My tip jar (adorned with rather fetching googly eyes) was almost full when the last few customers trickled out.

As I was clearing up the final crumbs from the now pristine tables, I never could stand mess; I whipped round when the bell at the door went of. I automatically started to apologize for being closed when I realised who it was. Alice, brandishing a dry cleaners bag.

Uhoh.

Before I could protest she was dragging me into my bedroom muttering about going out for dinner and how I was going to look beautiful and have a good time whether I liked it or not. She shoved me into the shower while she laid out my outfit, I shuddered as I remembered the past outfits I had been subjected to, mainly involving brushes with the law over public indecency.

After the warm water had relaxed me I felt ready to face Alice and her instruments of torture. I was astonished to find a beautiful hyacinth blue dress laid out on my bed. The folds of the many petticoats fanned out nearly reaching the floor and the bodice was an old-fashioned corset laced up with sapphire blue ribbons. As Alice was using all her strength to lace me into it rose sauntered in, I really needed to get better security. I eyed the huge black bag she was carrying warily. She saw my apprehension and rolled her perfectly outlines eyes. "Stop being such as wimp" she said waving the curling tongs at me.

After half an hour of being painted, poked, prodded and curled I was appraised by Alice and Rose and pronounced done.

I looked in the mirror; thankfully they had gone easy on the makeup, a hint of blusher and mascara, with shimmery silver eye shadow. My lips were filled in with a pale shade of pink, close to my natural colour and my brown hair hung in gentle curls, framing my face. I smiled; they'd done a good job.

I turned round to thank them and was almost stabbed in the eye with a startlingly high stiletto heel. Oh god. "I am not wearing those and that is final" I commanded.

An hour later I was sitting in the back of Emmett's jeep smushed between Jasper and Alice. Wearing the shoes.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: sorry, was in the country of frogs.**

**EPOV**

Jasper and I were already at the table when the door opened to allow Alice, Bella and Rosalie in Emmett was desperately trying to keep and irate Rose's hair dry from the sheets of rain. It amazing what you can find out about a man as his drinking buddy. One beer and I already knew jasper was perfect for Alice. He exuded a quiet confidence and calms that complimented Alice's enthusiasm for life perfectly.

I was surprised to see Bella accompanying them, although with Alice I probably should have expected the unexpected. The muted glow from the many candles scattered round the restaurant cast a soft glow on her pale skin and her eyes glimmered in the light impishly. Bella was wearing a dress in a startling shade of blue that emphasized her acres flawless apple white skin. I shook my head; it's not polite to stare. I looked back up and caught her huge eyes, she looked down a lovely shade of preach spreading across the apples of her cheeks.

Everyone shuffled round and soon Bella was sat next to me opposite Emmett and Rose. Emmett immediately launches into a captivating tale about one of the boys on the team he coached at weekends, his wild hand gestures and booming voice made him hard to ignore.

Soon a waitress came and I could see the confusion on Bella's face as she tried to decipher the Italian on her menu, I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "would you like me to order for you" she looked gratefully at me and nodded.

Jasper soon sucked Bella into a conversation about her café and why it was such a big dream of hers for it to be successful. I could see her visibly warming to him. I had a brief debate with Rose about the pros and cons of diesel versus petrol but for the most part I was compelled to watch Bella's conversation unfold.

"…It's just something I've always wanted to do, it's hard to explain, it's like falling in love you can't name a reason it just happens and is right. I went with my gut feeling and I've never regretted a second of my life so far." Bella stated confidently.

**BPOV**

After sitting down on one of the tables discreetly tucked out of view near the back on a restaurant I was surprised to see Edward and Jasper already there. Edward was wearing a shirt that clung to his subtlety muscled frame in a shade of green that matched his eyes.

Jasper soon had me explaining about my café. Where I couldn't find words I found myself using my hands to describe things. We were still speaking when the starters arrived. Garlic bread, no doubt were all going to stink the rest of the evening but what the hell.

The time flew quickly and the others company was captivating. Soon we had our main courses I was pleased to find Edward had picked out a creamy mushroom ravioli and glass of fragrant red wine for me. I smiled at him gratefully and he smiled back. He was being very quite, maybe its just stress from work.

When dessert arrived we all dug in happily to generous servings of ice cream Sundays with warm butterscotch sauce and all the trimmings. By the end of the evening the wine was starting to take affect, everything was slightly more vivid than normal and voices sounded further away. I always had been a light weight.

The last thing I remember is Emmett effortlessly lifting me into the jeep.

**EPOV**

It was obvious Bella was tired by the end of the meal. I made a mental note to keep an eye on how much wine she drank in future. Almost as soon as Emmett put her drowsy body into the jeep she was asleep on my shoulder. Her light snored were rhythmic and soothing as the trees rushed past.

When we reached her café, its roof eerie in the twilight, I shook her gently to no avail. I gave Alice gave me a quizzical look as I lifted her up and started towards to door. Its "unfair to wake her up, I'll put her in bed, I fancy a walk home don't bother waiting" I explained as quietly as I could.

As I placed her between her covers she stirred slightly. I tucked her in and was about to leave when she started thrashing, "not the café no, daddy" she cried her distant voice terrified. At first I thought she was awake, she sounded genuinely fearful, but then I realised her eyes were still shut. It was a pitiful sight, she was clearly terrified. I took her hand "shhh Bella its okay I'm here now" I soothed. My voice seemed to calm her and after about five minute I got up to leave but she whimpered so innocently and clutched at my hair I stayed.

When I woke sunlight was just peeping round the edge of the curtains and Bella's hand was still tangled in my hair. Her hair fanned out across the pillow and she had a contented smile on her face. Her dress was crumpled and I mentally steeled myself for the crucifying I'd get from Alice for not preserving it better. My own clothes were disgracefully crinkled.

I rolled out of bed and splashed my face with freezing water. Feeling fresh and awake I ventured into the kitchen and assembled the necessary ingredients for omelette; I could test out my new cooking skills and impress Bella with my culinary prowess.

Half an hour later I was still chewing my lip over the complicated controls for her hob. In the end I just guessed and put the pan on.

**BPOV**

I awoke to the sound of the fire alarm and manic cursing coming from the kitchen. I ran in to find Edward fanning billows of black smoke from the top of the stove. I rushed forwards and turned it off. Edward held his head in his hands looking ashamed. "Aw honey its okay everyone sets fire to stuff once in a while" I comforted him after his culinary failure. "You don't" "true but I used to; the only way to learn is from your mistakes is my philosophy". He soon forgot about being embarrassed at failing to serve me breakfast in bed and helped me make another batch.

As we sat down at the table I asked. "So Edward would you mind telling me what you are doing here so early and why we are both in our clothes from last night?" he ran his hands through his hair "err…I can explain." I waited for his explanation.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: sorry it took so long I've been ill and yes (before anyone shouts it out in a jokey manner) it was swine flu. **

**EPOV**

I should have known she'd expect answers, why did I not think of a less embarrassing excuse for her sooner. Oh yeah, I was busy pratting around with that godforsaken thing she calls an oven. I ran my hands through my hair desperately trying to think of an excuse.

"well you fell asleep in the jeep on the way here and you looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you up, so I carried you inside" I explained. "That still doesn't explain why you're still here" she raised a foreboding eyebrow at me. Shit, think of something! "Well… er … you were having a nightmare, and …er you wouldn't er... Let go of me." I turned my head so she could see where she'd clawed my hair into what looked to be a bird's nest.

**BPOV**

I have never been so mortified; I held my flaming face in my hands. A grown woman scared of a nightmare, pathetic. I waved my spoon at him threateningly, "you better not be lying" I growled.

"Let me go get changed and then I have something for you" I told him as I left the room, craftily leaving him with the mess to clear up.

I had a quick shower and got dressed in my jeans from yesterday and the t-shirt on top of the pile in my wardrobe. I looked in the mirror and my face was flushed, nothing I can do about it now, Alice isn't here with her travelling makeup bag.

I pulled out the dusty box from the top of my wardrobe and failed to blow some of the grey layer that had settled on it off. Perfect, I smiled.

I lugged the box into the kitchen and put it in the dead centre of the table. I took a seat next to Edward and waited for him to open it.

"An EASY-BAKE oven" he exclaimed in surprise "Alice had one of these when she was about 11" he muttered.

"I ordered you some new mixes and even printed you off the recipes, its impossible for even you and your famed cooking skills to fluff up. It's the perfect thing to get you into cooking, just think of it as the Bella Swan School of Cooking's first assignment. Your mission, should you chose to accept will be to bring me nice cakes at 0800 hours tomorrow morning and I'll exchange them for your favourite coffee. Savvy?

I pulled him into a brisk hug as his driver arrived, he smelt of burnt omelette. I smiled as I waved him away.

**EPOV**

I am so doomed.

Ignoring my driver's strange looks as I loaded the tacky plastic oven into the back seat I though about what Bella must have been like as a child. I was occupied by images of an adorable five year old Bella hitting Charlie with a spoon for him interrupting her while she was baking.

When I arrived at the office I wandered up to my new office trying to look dignified in my crumpled suit. "Wooo Edward finally got some" someone yelled. I shook my head, more ammo for my 'hilarious' nickname Bedward.

Sorting through papers is a tedious task at best but seeing how I now have a decent sized office with sound proof walls (I hope) I decided to put one of my favourite pianists, Yiruma, on my computer. It blared through the tinny speakers but I hummed along as I filed and it made it go much quicker.

At about 11 I decided to take a lunch break, hey I'm senior lawyer now, I can do these things. At two I have a preliminary appointment with a potential client. Those are always fun, between the crying, the blatant lies and the countless "I don't remember…"s.

Sitting in the park eating an extortionately priced sandwich is my favourite part of the day, on the few days a week I get enough time to that is. Today the sun provided little warmth but the light shone through the grass like a lime green stained glass window.

Watching the people go by I like to imagine what there thinking, sometimes I think I get pretty close to it as well.

Like the old woman feeding the ducks the deep wrinkles around her eyes show she's thinking deep thoughts, about her dead lover maybe or a new grandchild. Her slight smile gives away the thoughts a happy one.

The middle aged man shuffling dejectedly just lost his job, the brief case it empty.

The young toddler looking at the sky is thinking about the God they taught her about in school.

I'm glad I don't read minds, it would be a burden not a gift, I'm no expert but I think it would drive any normal human insane.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: consider yourselves lucky I'm still not allowed out of my room for extended periods of time, writing relieves the boredom. **

**BPOV**

As soon as he was out of sight my smile faded and I began to bake, that nightmare had unsettled me, just like it always does. When a pan dropped out from the cupboard I nearly had a heart attack I swear. When my hands began to shake I decided to keep it simple, sugar cookies and a large Victoria sponge, with fresh raspberry jam from the extensive Cullen gardens, I really should send Esme a thank you.

When they were both in the oven I sat at a table with a notepad and my aged recipe book. I figure the best way for Edward to learn to cook it trial and error, if I copy out some recipes he can try them at home and just phone me whenever he doesn't understand something.

At the top of the page I wrote him a little note:

_Edward,_

_Here's my number, if you don't understand any of the terms call me. _

_By the way you might want to try watching the cooking channel, some of the recipes are a little out of your depth but just watching them cook should give you a few ideas. _

_Yours, _

_Bella_

_P.s I hope you can read my scrawl!_

I started copying out the first recipe, a general sponge mix you could make fairy cakes out of as well but I kept getting distracting by images from my recurring dream. Jake laughing manically as the café burned to dust, Charlie trapped, his agonised face clawing at a window. But this time Edward was there, he carried me out of the ashes.

**EPOV**

I returned to my office begrudgingly. Sighing as I beeped in the potentials.

I was amazed to see Rosalie and Emmett walk in hand in hand, its not often Rose is so serene. She looked beautiful as ever and I noticed a new piercing in one of her ears as I stood up and kissed her smooth cheek. I went to shake Emmett's hand but instead I found myself pulled into a warm brotherly hug.

"So what brings you to my bat cave" I asked.

"well we're both aware that one in two marriages end in divorce nowadays, and my Rosie here wants to make sure that - …" Emmett explained serious for once.

"-he doesn't up and leave with some white trash floozy. So we need a lawyer to draw up a pre-nup thingy. And a little birdie told me you were the best." Rose cut in like usual. She's normally like that, swift and straight to the point, sort of the verbal equivalent to being stabbed.

"okay that no problem, I have a generic one here that most people use but make a few changes to, unless you had anything more specific in mind.

Three hours later I was regretting taking them on as clients.

"Goddamnit I will keep the godamn house you buffoon or I will withhold any sex for a month" Rose shrieked in outrage slapping him. I winced as I heard the crack when her hand impacted. I shuffled my papers nervously.

"Listen Rose baby, you know I hate it when you get like this, you can have whatever you want just please, I beg you. Don't withhold sex." He begged her.

"I er have to go check something with my secretary" I muttered fleeing the room. Hell I don't have a secretary I do not need that sort of image of my brother in law.

Ten minutes later I walked tentatively back to see the retreating back of Emmett with Rose thrown over it, both of them giggling manically. Remind me to clean my desk. Deciding the day was as good as over I packed my stuff away into my battered leather briefcase and called for a driver. I decided to go to Bella's I want her to meet my mother Esme, I think they'll get on amazingly and to kill two birds with one stone while I'm at it I can impress both of them with my culinary prowess. If I invite them both over for dinner tomorrow night it will be the perfect opportunity. I just need a day off work to fathom how to make vegetable soup and work out how the damn oven contraption works.

**BPOV**

I was clearing up after the last of the days customers, it had been a relatively slow day so I had plenty of time to do the recipe book for Edward, and I'll give it to him when I'm no longer afraid he'll burn somewhere down.

Its comforting to me that even someone appearing as perfect as Edward is naturally bad at something. I always struggled in high school to get straight B's but he just effortlessly drifted through picking up A's wherever he went.

I was startled out of my thoughts by a knock on the glass door. Edward I smiled as I opened it.

"I need two favours" he asked his puppy dog eyes were too cute to resist. Like green pools of leaves or something poetic, it's hard to think when I look into them, in my defence.

"Fine, but what are they" I asked curiously.

"Well firstly I need you to teach me how to make soup and secondly I need to you come to dinner at my apartment tomorrow evening so I can introduce you to my mother" he said hopefully.

"I can help with the soup but I must warn you I'm highly likely to embarrass myself thoroughly in front of any parental figures. I have nothing to wear, how do I act, what will I say?" I panicked.

"Thanks for the warning, but you're worrying about nothing, get Alice to help you pick out something, she'll jump at the chance to dress you I'm sure. And just be yourself Esme will love you whatever you do or say, in fact I'm pretty sure she'd even like you if you have webbed feet." He tried to comfort me.

I grumbled all the way to the kitchen to pick up my battered Chevy's keys. Really it's a miracle it's lasted this long. "Come on were gong grocery shopping" I wearily sighed.

"You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to, is something wrong?" he questioned as he followed me out to my truck. Its worn red paint job made it look a glowing shade of pink in the moonlight.

"It's nothing, I'm just a little tired that's all" I explained as I manoeuvred the truck out of the winding driveway. Maybe I should retrieve my old motorbike; it would be a faster mode of transportation, if slightly less safe.

When we reached the Wal-Mart I shook my head at him as he looked around the fluorescent lit isles with awe. Clearly he was never educated in the wonders of a supermarket.

He was insufferable, piling random ingredients that had interesting names into the cart, even though none of us would have use of them for the foreseeable future.

When we came to the till he reached for his credit card, tapping the price that appeared on the screen with a puzzled expression. "Bella is this right" he turned and asked me.

"Yes you twit now stop fluffing around and help me pack the bags." I grumbled well naturedly.

"You mean to tell me every time I buy soup for $10 at a restaurant I'm being ripped off?" he asked incredulous. I slapped my forehead in reply.


End file.
